


And I say love

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: ABO。今天是4.19。一夜情后产生的爱意。向西x杨晓明。





	And I say love

　　杨晓明第一次见到害死他哥哥的人的时候的第一个动作就是狠狠在那人脸上来了一拳，刚刚从少林寺出来的男孩儿一身锐气完全没被佛祖度化，他只因为失去哥哥而一身怨气只恨不得要打死对方，别人告诉他哥哥为了救这男人而殒命他乡，他甚至没见到哥哥的最后一面。

　　然后杨晓明蹲在地上，哭了起来。

　　他实在难过，哥哥死去的消息像是一块重石压在他胸口，哥哥死了所以他被引进成为辅警，这让他产生一种，这份工作是哥哥的命换来的感觉，那个算是他师傅的男人拍了拍他的肩膀，蹲在他身边。

　　“你要好好对这份事儿，才对得起你哥，晓明，你哥在天上看着你呢。”

　　男人曾经也是他哥哥的师傅，何建忠，他听说过，也都知道，代号藏獒，曾经他哥的名字是山羊，到他这儿就是羊倌儿，向西——那个害死他哥的警察，是这么解释这个名字的。

　　“你不能赴你哥后尘。”

　　后来杨晓明的锐气被磨的平整，他逐渐学会收敛自己，藏獒看着羊倌儿变得柔软熟练，也看着他和向西走的越来越近，何建忠看出豹子对羊倌别样的眼神，他看着男孩的眼神总是过分的温柔，羊倌没感觉到，他人却因为那眼神而起鸡皮疙瘩。

　　没人知道羊倌到底是个omega还是alpha，他的档案上写着beta，但是他身上的奶味儿总是明显的过分，总是勾搭着别人。

　　直到有天羊倌儿倒在棚子里，一身的奶味遮掩不住，浑身泛着红发着热倒在向西的面前，杨晓明嘴里的呻吟又甜又软，豹子颤抖着手上前，撕掉了羊倌后颈的抑制贴，露出那个凸起的腺体，于是奶味更加浓直接的将豹子带进了易感期，羊倌哭叫着，声音绵软带颤音，豹子就伏在羊倌的身上撕咬他的血肉，未经人事的穴肉被寸寸嵌开，软肉夹紧他的家伙事儿让向西更加狂躁，腺体被咬破渗着血，发情期的omega却开始反抗。

　　“你不要标记我、滚…你害死了我哥……”

　　豹子陡然的从狂暴状态清醒过来，他看着自己好友的胞弟，他衣服被他弄得破破烂烂随意的挂着，穴肉内里还紧含着他，身上潮红褪去大半似乎清醒许多，omega的声音沙哑，还带着点哭腔，alpha清醒过来，抽出那玩意儿看着羊倌收了收外套遮住身上光裸肌肤，向西不敢看杨晓明，杨晓明不愿意看向西。

　　那事儿之后俩人的关系却也没变僵，依然的那样，甚至好像更好了一些，但是向西却不敢再看羊倌的眼睛，他总怕着什么，那天杨晓明的眼睛里晕着泪光，里头倒映着他的模样，可是那沙软的哭声仿佛在谴责他的狠毒一般的鞭策他的良心，他清楚自己才不是因为羊倌的信息素被勾着进到易感期的，他就是想要占有这人，所以放任自己信息素压制omega，才能让他良心不那么受罪的去占有一次杨晓明。

　　杨晓明的态度依然不远不近，牦牛啃着干饼子，看着坐在吉普上同样啃着饼子的羊倌儿，他翘着脚放在方向盘上，向西站在吉普边上掰着饼子，羊倌脸上无悲无喜表情平静，他带着墨镜，谁都瞧不见他眼睛里是什么模样，他太喜欢收敛自己的情绪了，像是个突然成长了的孩子迫不及待的把所有曾经的狼狈都藏起来。

　　向西却藏不起来他面对杨晓明时候的眼神。

　　不是说喜欢一个人，就算不说出来，喜欢也会从眼睛里跑出来么。

　　杨晓明是少林寺出来的，打人自然厉害，他韧性好，拳头硬，一双长腿绞杀别人也很轻易。

　　向西就那么轻易的倒在那双缴获了他的心的双腿下。

　　他们追那个杀手已经很久了，四个人都烦的要命，两个alpha的信息素不要命的外放，只有向西在脖子上贴了个抑制贴，杨晓明叼着根牙签，手靠着窗户开车，但是向西明显看见羊倌的脸红了一片，开到一半羊倌突然熄了火停了车，他打开门下了车一言不发，牦牛来了火气看着下车的杨晓明刚想开门就被藏獒拉住关上了门甚至同时的关上了窗。

　　杨晓明摘了墨镜扔回还开着的车门上，他撕下后颈上的抑制贴看了一眼向西，被扔在一边的抑制贴上沾染着浓郁的奶味，他实在想不到杨晓明是个牛奶味的omega，但是这些都由不得他多想，他恍恍惚惚的下了车跟上杨晓明，他闻着羊倌身上的味道，浓郁的、美妙的鲜奶味道，荒漠上最不缺的是好心人为徒步者搭建的安全屋，杨晓明踹开门，向西走进去带上了门。

　　杨晓明直接躺到安全屋里给准备的床上扯掉自己身上衣服，看上去勉强还很清醒的样子，但是涣散的眼神和发软打颤的腿都没法掩饰了。

　　他已经发情了。

　　杨晓明格外痛恨这样的事儿，他dei像个发情的猫儿去讨好alpha，而他也无法抵抗的爬过去勾住alpha的脖子，然后去蹬掉他的裤子，向西低下头去吻羊倌的嘴唇，已经被开苞过的omega接近淫荡的去渴求对方的进入和亵玩，他能感觉到对方的体温温暖他，却又感觉到那炽热的性器抵着他的臀部，向西去捏弄他的乳首，然后再次的嵌入那软嫩的肉壁。

　　柔软内里食髓知味夹紧那炽热玩意儿，羊倌似乎是彻底的被发情期烧坏了脑子，双腿夹着对方腰身被操的发出更加柔软的声音，向西听见羊倌被顶的细碎的哭腔，他一声接一声的喘息着，他咽不下的委屈和难过像是被彻底的被发泄出来，他又含住向西的喉结，羊倌恍惚的想着，只要他乐意，可以随时咬掉这个软骨玩意儿，向西就会死，他肯定可以办到。

　　可是羊倌没力气，他的啃咬像是猫崽儿轻轻的挠痒，又轻又软，像在撒娇，羊倌的撒娇换来的是向西更加的用力，杨晓明哭着叫出声，生殖腔口被狠狠顶过，豹子憋不住的去真正啃咬他的脖颈肩膀留下星星点点的鲜红吻痕，他听见羊倌哭着讨饶，但是他默认为omega的口不由心，他狠狠碾过omega的生殖腔，然后没忍住的，进去了。

　　羊倌的声音突然顿住了，他捏着豹子的手愈发的掐紧，呼吸仿佛停了一般，才又轻轻开口。

　　“豹子…回去给我买避孕药。”

　　向西闷闷的应了一声，然后又开始操了起来，他能感觉到内里的湿热多水，那内里紧紧夹着他的玩意儿让他浑身舒爽，只是最后射出来的时候羊倌的手用力的像是要给他勒死一样。

　　回车上的时候羊倌坐到副驾驶，向西开车。

　　三个月后避孕药似乎是没起效，那肚子依然的长了起来，向西和羊倌拿着避孕药一看，糟心，居然过期了，打胎的时间又过了，这么大一块了打掉羊倌又怕不舒服向西也担心他身体，再说了——俩人前段时间说明白了心情之后，也算在一起谈着了。

　　何建忠路过看见他俩拿着一板过期的避孕药互相凝视，拿过那板没用的废药丢了垃圾桶，然后揣着手不留一片云彩的去找牦牛下棋了。

　　“你……想他留着吗？大侠。”

　　“我喜欢你。”

　　羊倌闷闷的随口说了一句，转身就走了。

　　向西愣了一下，急急忙忙的追上去，羊倌左躲右躲不给向西抓他，袖子也不给抓，甚至差点爬上警局的屋顶躲向西，最后还是被堵在墙角按着，羊倌脸上烧的腾红。

　　“大侠，你再给我说一遍。”

　　“藏獒跟我说了…我也清楚他是为了抓犯人，但是一想到他还是为了护着你我心里就不舒服…但是做了一段时间以后，要是我是我哥，那个情况，我也会这么干。”

　　“所以我想明白了。”

　　“我挺喜欢你的，听清楚了撒手。”

　　向西堵着羊倌，心里开心脸上也开心，羊倌脸上红散了点，别过头去没瞧他，向西却上手把杨晓明抱紧了，杨晓明措不及防被那么抱紧了，脸上更红。

　　“你呢，喜不喜欢我。”

　　“我一直都挺喜欢你的，就是不敢说嘛。”

　　杨晓明被搂着，眨了眨眼睛。

　　“哦。”


End file.
